Dark Love
by vampirediaries-elena
Summary: What if when Elena turned into a vampire she felt like Mystic Falls isn't enought for her. What if Klaus made her question everythings and offer her to go on a road trip with him. Will she accept?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers, this is a TVD fiction about Melena and Klaus. Elena is already a vampire but she hasn't turn off her humanity. Hope you like it :)**

**A/N : The charactor are not mine they belong to L.J Smith.**

* * *

**Elena Pov**

I was at the Grill thinking of what had happened this year. I was now a vampire for about 5 monts. I had killed many people. Stefan and Damon thinked that's because I can't control the blood lust but the truth is I liked hunt. I liked to kill people, draining them for their blood with no regret. It made me feel alive like I've never been. I was free. I didn't have to deal with all the Salvatore' drama because we're just friend and it's better like this. I didn't want to be like Katherine, the selfish bitch who used them and break them. Now I am alone, Bonnie is happy with Jeremy and Caroline is happy with Tyler since Klaus set him free. Klaus... The Original hybrid who made my life and living hell. Now he's gone. Him and all his sibbling; Elijah, Kol, Rebekah they are all gone for good. I was lost in my thought when Matt voice bring me on earth.

"Elena?"

"Sorry I was thinking"

"About what?" he asked.

"Nothing just thinking of what happened since I was turned." I answered.

He filled my glass with bourbon and gave me a sad smile. He knew that all I needed now was my bourbon. I drank five or six of these and when I felt myself completly drunk I decided to leave the Grill and returned to my house. But before I could tell, I smelled the odor of blood. Lots of blood. I decided to let my vampire instinct took control of me and follow the blood smell. I was in a dark alley when I saw two people, a man and a women. The man was drinking the women' blood. A vampire. When he noticed me he left the women' body on the floor and turned his attention on me. That's when I saw his eyes. These bright yellow eyes. I know him I know who he is.

"Kl- Klaus" I said trying to not show that I was drunk.

"Well well well, what do we have here. The little dopplegagner" He said.

"I thought you had left the town".

"I did."

"Then why did you return?" I asked.

"Maybe because I've missed you." He answered taking my hand what made me shiver at the touch.

"Come on Klaus I know you better than that" I said not removing my hand.

"I don't think so" He said while grabbing my waist with his free hand.

"Let me go" I said trying to fight with my inside 'Drunk Vampire Bad Side'.

"That's not what you want, love."

"What make you think younknow what I want" I said while looking in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You're like me now sweetheart. You kill with no regret, you compel people to have what you want. You love who you are. You love behing strong and powerfull. But this little borring town is not enought for you now. You need more. You need danger, adventure. I am right, am I ?"

"You... Yes... I mean no I'm not like you"

"Yes you are and you know it. Come with me, love. Just you and the world. New York, Paris, London. Wherever you want, you are immortal. It's time for you to move on and start living your life."

"You want me to come with you on a road trip? You hate me" I said almost laughing.

"I hate the old boring Elena. But I like the fun vampire Elena. The Elena I look at now"

"Well I will think of it" I simply answered.

"You know where to find me"

With that he was gone leeving me in the dark alley. I returned to my home and saw that nobody was one. As usually. While I was in a hot shower I thought about what Klaus said to me. He was right, unfortunatly. Caroline and Bonnie have their life now its time for me to lived mine. To have fun. I'm immortal, I am not going to spend the eternity in Mystic Falls. And Klaus, even if he killed Jenna and harm so mant people I loved, was not that bad. I am not going to hate him all my witch will be long. A road trip with the most powerfull hybrid on earth wasn't going to be boring that's sure. I was decided, tomorow I will go to The Mikaelson mansion and I will accept his offer. It will be a nice and fun eternity.

* * *

**Klaus Pov**

I haven't sleep all night. I was thinking about what I said to Elena. I didn't understand why I asked her to come with me. She is just a newborn vampire and I have no interest at her. Yes she is beauftiful and she seems to be fun but... I don't know why I asked her to come. Maybe it's because I feel alone. My family is gone they all left me. I just need someone to have fun with, to play with. And if Elena have the Petrova fire I know she love to play games. I went out of my bed, took a hot shower and put on new clothes. I went in the kitchen and picked a blood bag. I drank it and then I heard a knock on my door. I used my vampire speed to go to the front door and opened it to see Elena with two bags in her hands.

"I see you've agree my offer, love" I gave her my best smile.

"Yes and seriously don't make me regret it" She said giving me her bags and entered the house without my acord.

"Make yourself at home" I whispered sarcastic.

"When are we leaving?" She asked me.

"When I will be ready which means not now. I got business to deal with but you can stay here while I'm out"

"Ok I will wait you here." She said.

* * *

**Elena Pov**

After one or two hours Klaus had returned from his 'business' things. He took my bags and his and put these in his car. He took a few blood bags and locked the door. I went into the car and put the security belt while Klaus sat on the driver seats and he did the same as me. A few second later we were gone. I put the radio on and turned to him.

"What made you come to Mystic Falls, really?" I asked.

"I had to pick somethings in my house. And then I stop at the bar where you were last night and I saw you thinking of your life now"

"And?"

"And you looked lonely and bored so I do, witch was why I asked you to come with me."

"Where your family?"

"Gone."

"I'm sorry. I know what it is to be alone."

He didn't answered so I turned my attention to thw wimdoes and looked outside. By the sign, I saw that we were going to New Orleans. When he night came we stoped at a luxious five stars hotel. We went out of the car and Klaus took our bags and went inside on the basment. The hotel was just breathtaking, everything seemed to be made in gold, even the walls where paint on a gold thint. Klaus' compelled a women to give us the penthouse for free and she gave him the key. We went to our room and opened the door. This was the biggest room I'veever seen. It was big as my house.

"Wow" I said.

"I'm glad you like it." Klaus said.

"Its beautiful"

"I go take a shower. You should go sleep we have another long day tomorow."

With that he was gone. I took a blood bag and drank it faster. My dirty mind was drifthing for a moment when I thought of Klaus nakes in the shower and how I wish to join him. I was wondring what he looked like when he was naked nthen I heard the water behing turn off. He opened the door and walked in the room searching for his clothes. I noticed that he was just wearing a towel and my cheeks turn red while I looked at his body. He was incredibly perfect, he looked like a Greak God.

"Like what you see love?" He said witch make me blush more.

I didn't answer and looked away which made him laugh. He took a pair of sweatpants and returned to bathroom. A second later he went out and went in the bed next to me.

"You're not sleepimg on the couch?" I said.

"Come one love, I'm sure you don't want me to"

"Well you're right." I confess.

"Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight Klaus".

* * *

*** Sorry if it's short it's only the first chapter but also the prologue. The next chapter will be longer I sware :) Tell me if I should continue or not * **

**Reviews are always pleased. xox**


	2. Chapter 2

*** This is the chapter 2 thank for your reviews :) **

**Enjoy ! **

* * *

**Elena Pov**

I woke up in the middle of the night and saw that Klaus was still sleeping. I looked at the clock, only 1:00 am. I wasn't tired so I decided to go off the bed. Maybe If I go for a hunt I will be tired. I picked some fresh clothes and went through the batroom. I open the hot water and get in the shower. I was thinking about Klaus, his ice blue eyes, his goergous smile and his sexy British accent. This man drove me crazy. I wished I could kiss him, touch him and make him fall in love with me. But I know he woudn't. Klaus is incapable of love. I closed the water and went out of the shower. Before I could take a towel I heard someone opening the door.

''Klaus get out!'' I said picking a towel and covered my body.

''What are you doing up so late?'' He said reaching me with his vamp speed.

''I thought you were sleeping. I've woke up and decided to go hunt. Anyway, get out!''

''I don't want to.'' He said grabbing the towel and pulled it away.

He pushed me on the wall and blocked me with his strong arms. I try to pushed him but he didn't move. I smiled at him knowing that he was playing with me, so I decided to enter in his game and I kissed him. At first he seemed suprise but after a second he returned the kiss. He put his hand on my wirst and bought me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. His mouth came down to my throat and put light kisses on it. He took me in his arms, went out of the bathroom and lay me on our bed as I pulled him down with me. He quickly kissed me again, his tongue entering my mouth and exploring. After a little while, I rolled on top of him and looked him in the eyes.

''You're really a good kisser but I need to feed.'' I said giving him an amused smile while getting out of the bed.

''You're not that heartless''

''Not tonight Klaus, maybe one day.'' I said and put some clothes on.

* * *

I was walking in the street when I thought about what had happened a few minutes ago. I had wanted him, more thant anything. More than I've even wanted Stefan or Damon. And I could see he wanted me too. He doesn't love me that was sure ,but that passion when he kissed me made me feel like he does. I went out of my thought when I saw a young man sitting on a bench. He had almost the same age as me just a little bit younger. He had brown hair and some light green eyes. I walked toward him and sat on the same bench. I could heard his heart pumping blood through his veins.

''What are you doing out that late?'' I asked him.

''I had a fight with my girlfriend, she dump me.'' He answered putting his glande into mine.

''I'm sorry.''

''Don't need to be sorry.'' He smirk.

I looked him in the eyes and put me in front of him. He was looking at me with while our lips was a inch of each. My mouth came down to his throat and I kissed his neck humming the sent of his blood under his skin. His body was rigid so I looked up at him and locked his eyes with mine.

''You are going to relax that will not hurt.'' I compelled him.

And then I sank my fang in his throath and started to drink his wonderfull tasted blood. After a few second I drank the last drop of blood and let his body fall to the ground. Only then I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Elena?" The voice said while I was turning to face it.

"Matt? What are you doing in New Orleans ?" I said not believing who was standing before me.

"I am here because I needed a break"

"A break of what?"

"Of Mystic Falls, you know since you're gone nobody care about me. Care is always with Tyler, Bonnie always with Jer and Stefan and Damon are gone too. I was alone"

"I'm so sorry that I did this to you" I said taking him in my arms.

"It's not you're fault Lena. I don't blame you, I did the same things as you." He return the hug.

"We should talk about it inside, it's late. You can come with me." I said giving him my hand to that we could used my vampire speed. He nodded and took it.

* * *

Arrived at the hotel I took the key and opened the door letting Matt entered first. I notice that Klaus wasn't here but he probanly going to be there soon so I took my phone and send him a text.

_**I'm at the hotel room. We have a guest so don't freak him out, please. **_

_**-E**_

_**Ok I'll be back soon. **_

_**-K**_

I took a seat and Matt did the same. He tell me about what Mystic Falls is whitout me, about how things have change even if I am gone for only 2 days. He said that he miss me and honestly I've missing him too. He was the only person who was still there for me and I left him with no goodbyes. I felt guilty about it and I was going to apologize when I heard the door open and Klaus standing here watching Matt with wierd eyes.

"Hello Klaus, well you already know Matt." I said breaking the silence.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" He asked to Matt.

"Elena invite me here, we meet in the street"

"Well you should have better things to do, like sleep, you can go now." Klaus said coldly.

"No he's staying here." I said.

"You have better things to do, don't you?" He said locking his eyes with Matt's.

"Yes goodnight Lena see you soon" Matt said and before I could say a word he was gone.

I looked at Klaus who was also looking at me. I was angry at him becaus what he just did. Saw him smile made me angrier and I punch him on the chest.

"YOU COMPELLED HIM" I screamed to him.

"Yes I did." He said.

"He is my friend. My only friend I have left"

"No Elena you doesn't have friend"

That was just too much. I felt my anger grow up and I slapped him on the face. I immediatly regretted this because when he turned to me I saw all the frustration and the anger in his eyes. He took me by the throath and pushed me on de floor.

"Don't ever try this again" He said trying to stay calm.

I nodded in fear and went imediatly to the bathroom, crying. That was the first time I cried since I was a vampire. I laid down on the cold floor crying all the tears of my body.

* * *

**Klaus Pov**

I was trying to calm myself when I heard her cry. I felt guilty for once in my life for what I did to her. I doesn't meen to hurt her. When I entered in the room before and I saw his friend Matt, I imediatly felt... Jealous ? Why ? I mean It's not like I love her. No I'm not capable of love. I can't be happy. So I took a few steep to the bathroom door , I'm not going to apologize but maybe I could to somethings to bring her mood up. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Love?" I said.

"Leave me alone" She said while crying.

"Please open the door I won't hurt you I promise."

"I said leave me"

"Its about your friend, Matt" I said

I heard her open the door. The first thing I notice was her eyes, red, puffy and filled with sadness. The other thing was the tiredness. She hadn't sleep this night.

"What do you want?" She asked me on a cold tone.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are going to London. And my sister will be waiting us here."

"Klaus, Rebekah hates me. She will kill me"

"I can control my sister, and maybe you could try to be her friend. She is alone now, like you love" I said.

"And why did you say it was about Matt?"

"Maybe you could bring him with us." I said not beliving my own words.

"Really?" She asked with a large smirk.

"Yes, but I don't want him to touch you." I said coldly.

"Are you jealous?" She asked with a bigger smile.

"Maybe" I said before I went out of the bathroom and back my things "You should call your friend and tell him we're picking him soon"

"Thank you Klaus." She said before picking up her phone.

"My pleasure dear"

I went out of the hotel leaving her alone to talk with her friend Matt and after what seems a century to me she was out of the hotel with her bag. Ahe was smiling at me and I smiled back at her sudden hapiness. After we entered the car and pulling our security belt on she took her bag and picked what seems like a bottle of bourbon. I looked at her in suprise.

"Where have you get this?" I asked her.

"I stole in from the hotel." She said and opened the bottle and take a sip.

"Bad girl" I said smiling. She gave me the bottle and I took is thankfully.

"To London" She smiled.

* * *

***That's it for the chapter 2 :D**

**Tell me what you think about it,**

**Are you guys happy that Matt join the trip? Maybe I could do a Mabekah ? And did you want Klaus to be bad or gentle with Elena ? Revieeeews :)** *


End file.
